Alphabet Songs
by Waterclaw12
Summary: Jade and Tori's relationship shown alphabetically through song. Through the good and the bad.
1. Anger

Chapter One: Anger

Song: Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

I own absolutely nothing. The song is John Veseby's, Victorious is Nickelodeon's, just the story is mine. All mine.

* * *

><p>A petrified Tori ran down the hallways being chased by a very mad Jade. Tori ran behind Beck. "Help me!" She squeaked. But Beck just walked away, not wanting to face Jade's wrath. Tori ran past Jade to Sikowitz's classroom. "I'm gonna get you Vega!" She yelled.<p>

Tori screamed and ran across the room. Andre grabbed Jade by the waist, who was kicking and screaming against his grip. "What's going on?" Sikowitz exclaimed, coconut in hand.

"Tori here is in big trouble!" Jade growled.

"I told you sorry Jade! It wasn't my fault!" Tori exclaimed.

"It still happened!" Jade glared.

"What happened?" Andre asked.

"I was at a Northridge party last night with Jade. I wanted to dance and she didn't, so I went on my own. My ex Danny was on the dance floor too, and I was dancing near him. He started grinding on me and once I realized what he was doing, I walked to the other side of the dance floor and continued dancing. He came up behind me, turned me around, and-"

"And she started making out with him!"

"Jade! If anything it was a tongue rape!"

"One you enjoyed!"

"Jade I didn't I swear the only tongue I like is Yours!"

Andre shuddered. "T.M.I, dudes, T.M.I."

"Shut up, Andre!" Jade growled.

"Be nice, Jade." Tori warned.

"I don't do nice."

"Oh, we know." Rex commented.

Jade hissed at the puppet, ripped his arm off and threw it out the open window. Robbie gaped. Tori gasped. "Jade! Calmate!"

"I can't calm down! I saw my girlfriend tongue kissing a guy!" She yelled.

"It was tongue rape, Jade, tongue rape, definitely not kissing because I pushed him away, remember?"

"Yeah, well, do you remember what I saw in the janitor's closet just a minute ago?"

"What'd you see?" Andre asked.

"Tori and that douche-"

"Jade! Language!"

"...wazzbag making out." She started holes into Tori's soul.

"We weren't making out! He dragged me in there and tongue raped me again! He's really strong!"

"Oh, and I bet you love that on men! That's why you made out with him!"

"Jade! I didn't, I swear!"

"Jade, why don't you go to the counselling office and cool off?" Sikowitz suggested.

She stared at him. "I do what I want." She left the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Tori slid into a chair. "Ohhh, what am I gonna do about this?"

Cat Sat next to her and tapped her shoulder. Tori looked up. "I have a plan..." Cat smiled.

* * *

><p>It was the next night. Jade had just woken up when her little brother Cody jumped on her. "Jade! There's mail for you!" His big blue eyes wrinkled with excitement and curiosity.<p>

She laughed. "Okay, kid, give it here." She held out her hand and he put the envelope in it.

She opened it and read the card. It read. 'This is for Jade West. Please come to 31 Blackveil Avenue tonight, Saturday, at 7 PM. There's a surprise there for you.' No signature, but it had to be Tori. She was about to throw the card away when her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Jade!" Cat's perky voice exclaimed.

Jade smiled. "Hey Cat."

"You better go that address tonight. I'll be at your house later today, probably 3, to help you get ready. Okay?"

"What if I don't want to go?" She scoffed.

"You have to! Pleaseeeee." No one can resist a begging Cat.

Jade sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"Great! See you at 3!" She hung up.

Jade signed and fell back on her bed. If Cat was involved, that meant it was something with their friends. Or maybe not all of them. Maybe just a perky little half Latina.

Jade hid her face in her pillow. She didn't want to see Tori. That memory of her making out with Wazzbag is still fresh in her mind. Tori was only supposed to make out with her. She was hers, right? And only hers. Definitely not Wazzbag's. And suddenly Jade felt like hitting something again.

She spent the rest of the day punching something and at 2:45 PM Cat came over. She squealed. "I'm sorry I'm early, Jade, but I just couldn't wait to do this!" She giggled. "I'll make you look so pretty!"

Jade scoffed. "Please, I do that by myself everyday."

"Well, yeah, but I'll make you normal pretty."

Jade let it slide for now. She let Cat do her makeup and hair and dress her in something fancy. But not a dress. Jade West has never and never will be in a dress. Cat picked out black skinny jeans, a nice dark blue top that only slightly exposed her chest, and Jade's lucky purple and black converse.

Jade looked at the mirror. "Wow, Cat, I must say this is some fabulush work."

Cat smiled. "I think you're ready to be presented to your date."

Cat drove Jade to the address and it happened to be a park. They drove to the top of the hill and waiting for them was a picnic. Tori sat on the blanket and as soon as she saw Jade, she let loose a huge smile that made Jade smile softly back.

Cat helped push Jade out of the car. "Okay, I'm going now, have fun!"

Jade walked over to Tori as Cat drove away. She sat on the blanket. Tori looked at her and grinned. "You look gorgeous tonight, Ms. West."

"And so do you, Ms. Vega." Jade smiled. "That doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you."

Tori smiled less, but it was still there. "Don't worry. Cat's plan will have that all taken care of."

Jade's eyebrows arched. "This is Cat's plan?!" Tori nodded. "Oh. For once, the kid gets a good idea instead of just random nonsense."

Tori laughed. "And a good one indeed." She slipped her hand into Jade's.

Jade didn't mind and she looked at the bag. "Well what are we gonna eat?"

Tori smiled. "I have spaghetti. I know how much you like it. And for desert we're gonna go to the ice cream place down the road and then to a karaoke bar."

Jade surpassed a grin and let loose a soft smile. "You know me so well."

Tori smiled warmly. "I know."

They ate their spaghetti in silence. Tori tried to do the cute spaghetti kiss from The Lady & The Tramp, but as soon as Jade realized what she was doing, she bit the spaghetti strand and stared mockingly at her girlfriend. Tori pouted and Jade rolled her eyes.

After they were finished Tori put everything back in her bag and put it back in the trunk of her car. "Okay, Jade. Next is ice cream." She smiled.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Jade climbed into the front seat.

Tori shrugged, jumped into shotgun, and tossed her the keys. While Jade was driving down to the ice cream parlor, Tori grabbed her hand. She held it back, with less force as Tori but not by much.

They arrived at the parlor and Jade jumped out. Tori laughed. "You're so eager!"

Jade stuck her tongue out. "Two. Words. Cotton. Candy."

Tori laughed. "Who would've know my mistress of the dark would love cotton candy, of all flavors?"

"It tastes so good!" Jade licked her lips and Tori found herself staring.

Tori shook her head. "Then go get some!"

Jade took Tori's hand and sped away to the parlor. Tori had to run fast to keep up with her girlfriend. Since there was no one in line, Jade ran up to the man at poll xcl table. "Can I have a medium cotton candy cone with chocolate sprinkles?" She stared at him.

He smiled. "Of course." He yelled it behind him and then looked at Tori. "What about you, little lady?"

Tori smiled. "I'll have a twist cone with chocolate sprinkles as well."

"Coming right up." He disappeared behind the counter.

Jade turned to Tori. "Twist. Chocolate and vanilla. Darkness and light. Like you in a sense." She wrapped her arms around Tori's waist.

Tori smiled softly. "And you as well, Ms. West." She gave her girlfriend an Eskimo kiss which Jade gladly returned.

"You're so cute." They jumped apart as soon as the man talked.

He was holding Tori's ice cream. She grabbed it and cleared her throat. "Thank you, sir."

Tori elbowed Jade. "Oh yeah. Thanks."

He laughed. "How long?"

Jade shrugged. "Three months, five days, two hours and.." she checked her watch. "Seventeen minutes."

Tori giggled and the man smiled at her. "You've got a good, dedicated girl right there." He said.

Tori smiled. "I know." She locked her hand with Jade's.

"Enjoy the ice cream, girls!" The man called as they left.

"We will!l" Tori yelled back. She turned to Jade. "He was nice."

Jade nodded. "Yeah." She licked her ice cream. "Next is karaoke, right?"

"Yeah. You can sing and make fun of the people who are off key!" She smiled. "I know you like that."

"I do enjoy a good yelling..." Jade grinned. "Keep this up, Vega, and I might forgive you tonight."

Tori smiled brightly and kissed Jade. Jade returned it with a smile on her face. She wasn't really mad anymore. She just wanted Tori to show that she truly loved Jade and Jade only. A little sign of affection every once in a while doesn't hurt.

They walked into the karaoke place after they finished their ice cream cones. They got a table and watched a couple butcher 'Wrecking Ball'. Jade scoffed. "They're so off key. He's trying for high, and failing, and she's trying for low, and failing. This makes me sick."

Tori smiled and stood up. Jade went to stand up too but Tori turned around and sat her back down. "This song is for you," she whispered before walking up to the man operating the karaoke.

"Next we have Tori Vega, with a song for her special girl, Jade West!" They all clapped for Tori.

Tori took a breathe as the music started and started singing:

'The best thing about tonight's that were not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

Breath in so deep, breath me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words cuz talk is cheap

And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find'

Everyone erupted in wicked applause. Jade ran up the stage with tears in her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying. But in that moment she loved her girlfriend more than anyone in the entire world has ever loved anyone. She kissed her with all she had and Tori gladly kissed back. Everyone was awaiting aww's. But Jade didn't care. All she cared about was the tan skinned vision of beauty in front of her.

They broke apart and Jade stared into her eyes. "I forgive you."

Tori squealed and hugged Jade tightly. Everyone started clapping and Jade stepped out of the way to let her girlfriend bow. After the bows were over she took her hand and dragged her outside. Tori was confused. "Um, Jade? What are we doing?"

"Going to my place, Vega. I'm sorry I've been mad. It was a stupid reason, anyways. I'll make it up to you, though." She looked back to throw Tori a sexy smirk that made her shiver as they left the karaoke place together.


	2. Break

Alphabet Songs - Jori

Chapter Two: Break

Song: Catch Me by Demi Lovato

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

"Vega, I saw you talking to him!" Jade snarled.

"Yeah, that's it! Talking! Nothing else!"

"You two seemed pretty close!"

"Jade! We were hardly that close, so stop yelling at me!"

"Enough!" Cat yelled. They looked at her. "We're all sick of you yelling at each other."

"Yeah, that's true." Andre added.

"We think you guys should talk a break." Beck said.

Tori stared at him. "A break? I've never taken a break before."

"They're saying we should break up for a while." Jade rolled her eyes. "And not talk to each other or be near each other either."

Tori paled. She couldn't do that. But she cleared her throat and said, "Maybe we should."

Jade glared at her. "Vega..."

"No. All you do is yell at me. A break would be nice." Tori said. On the outside she was determined. On the inside she was shaking. She couldn't live without Jade. Even for a few days.

Jade glared for a while. Then she smiled. This was getting strange. "Whatever you want, Tori! We'll take a break." Uh oh. Jade had used Tori's first name. This meant trouble. This never happened, unless she was mad.

Tori gulped. "Really? You're not gonna fight about this?"

Jade smiled. "It's what you want. Who am I to deny you of that?"

Tori hesitated. "Okay..." she walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jade took Rex's arm and through it across the room. "Hey! Rex!" Robbie yelled.

"I don't care about the stupid puppet! I only care about her!" Jade yelled. A tear fell down her face but she quickly wiped it away before anyone saw. She stared at her friends. "Anyone tells Vega about this, they're going down. Understand?" They nodded. She left without another word.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tori showed up to school tired from staying up to cry all night. She almost walked over to Jade's locker by habit, but then she remembered yesterday and she painfully changed direction. Besides, Jade wasn't even at her locker yet.<p>

Funny that she thought that as soon as Jade burst into the school. Tori ducked her head out of sight. She didn't really want to see Jade right now. But she risked one peek. And all she could think was 'whoa'.

Jade had sloppy makeup and a simple black shirt with black shorts. She had a coffee in her hand, though that wasn't unusual. She just looked so beat. Like she hadn't slept at all the night before. Tori felt bad for her, and she wished she could do something it. But she couldn't. So she simply grabbed her stuff for first period and left the hallway.

Jade immediately saw Tori when she entered the building. She almost went to talk to her. Almost. Then she remembered the events of yesterday and veered her path to her own locker. She felt hot tears in her eyes but they were blinked away. Jade West never cried. Never in public, where everyone could watch her embarrassment. She couldn't cry now. She gathered her stuff for class and left the hallway.

* * *

><p>First period was torture for Jade. She sat in the back of the same classroom as Tori, and Social Studies was extremely boring, so she got distracted a lot. All she had to do was stare around the classroom. And she often found herself staring at Tori. She was in the middle of the classroom, at the other side. Next to Andre. Jade could see her face, but Tori couldn't see her. Jade had memorized that face by now, but her breath was still taken away everytime she saw it. From her chocolate brown eyes to her darker hair to her adorable cheekbones to her oh so soft lips and back to her eyes. The way her mouth moved when she smiled. The way she laughed like there were no worries. And the way she frowned.<p>

She knew everything about her. She had it all memorized. Which made it difficult to see all those features focused on others. All she knew was Tori, Tori, Tori. And honestly, that was all she wanted to know. Even though she would never admit it to anyone.

Class was let out and as Jade walked out the door, she bumped into Tori. She averted her eyes and walked swiftly out the door. Tori stared back at her with the most intense look of love and sadness that remained unseen by the other.

* * *

><p>It became lunch and they hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire day. As they were eating, they stole glances every once in a while and smiled from the distance. They engaged in the conversation but never actually spoke to each other directly. They were on opposite sides of the table and the people next to them could see how fidgety they were being. They exchanged nervous glances with each other. Beck cleared his throat. "Jade, Tori, this break has been going great and all, but you know you can stop it at any time..."<p>

Jade shook her head and smiled. "No, I think it's been going great! Look at all the fighting we haven't been doing!" Tori observed her overly optimistic smile and voice.

Tori nodded in agreement. "This is going splendidly." She smiled too, but hers lacked passion, so it was easy to tell that it was fake.

Jade saw the fake in her smile and her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that once held love when they looked at her now only held a deep hidden sadness.

The bell rang for lunch and Jade departed to her next class, which Tori decided not to go to. It was better to lock herself in the janitors closet and cry. As Jade saw her run into the closet, she frowned. "Soon," she whispered. She took off.

* * *

><p>Later that day, they never saw each other. Only when they got to the last period of the day, Sikowitz. They sat across the room, not even glancing at each other. Well. Tori had so many yearning glances aimed at Jade. Jade pretended she didn't see them but they tore at her heart. Tori would later be told Jade had actually shed a few tears right after that class ended. When it finally did, Jade ran out like a bullet to the nearest bathroom. She wiped her makeup and sighed. "I'm so pathetic," she whispered.<p>

"No you're not." She turned around, startled, to see Cat. "You just miss her." Jade nodded solemnly. "Its okay. I have a plan." She smiled, and Jade tilted her head. "Here's the deal..."

* * *

><p>Tori collapsed on her bed and sighed. It was too long of a day to do anything. Immediately when she came home, her sister had been annoying her to do things for her, but she just sank into her bed as thoughts rushed into her head. She remembered Jade's faces throughout the day, and she remembered the start of the break, and she felt like she could break at any minute. She wanted to disappear. But she couldn't do that, for there was suddenly a knock on her door.<p>

She reluctantly got out of bed and answered the door to the shining face of Cat. She smiled a bit. "Hey, Cat. I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere..."

"No, please come! I have a surprise waiting for you!" The little redhead pleaded.

Tori smiled faintly. "Well, I do love surprises..."

"Please come, Tori! It's a friend's job to make another friend feel better when she's upset, plus, I don't want my efforts to be put to waste!" _Well played, Miss Valentine_.

Tori sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Cat grinned. "I'll drive!" She ran to her silver car and got in, Tori following her.

"Hey, so, where are we going?" Tori questioned after they'd been driving a bit.

Cat giggled. "That's a surprise, too."

Tori smiled. "Of course." Instead of asking what she wanted to, she merely turned up the radio and listened to the melodic voice of Ed Sheeran.

They approached a building very familiar to Tori. She smiled. "Really, Cat? Your dad's restaurant?"

She shrugged. "Well, I needed a place on short notice and my dad always has a special table in the back reserved for me and my friends." She smiled.

Tori chuckled. "Yes, I've seen the 'Valentine Table'."

She grinned. Her dad's restaurant was a really nice Italian place called Valentino's. There was a small branch in the Los Angeles area and Tori had been to two of them before, both times with Jade. She smiled to herself as a memory enfolded her.

* * *

><p><em>Tori giggled. "Valentino's, Jade?"<em>

_She shrugged. "What of it? I love pastaaaa." She ended in a voice not unlike Italy of Hetalia._

_Tori laughed and grabbed her hand. They entered the restaurant and got a table near the back. Tori smiled at Jade. "I'm happy we're out today."_

_Jade grinned. "I am too." She looked down towards the ground. "I like being around you. You make me feel special and safe and that makes me want to protect you at all times 'cause I-" she cut herself off and cleared her throat, staring at Tori's eyes. "I love you."_

_Tori felt her heart burst. She grinned. "I love you too, mami."_

_Jade smiled and gave her a sudden kiss. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, it was still explosive._

* * *

><p>That was the night of their first kiss and first "I love you". The day she'd never forget. February 14, their second date. On the first one, Jade had teased Tori and said she kissed on the first date. Tori had to prove her wrong.<p>

"Hello? Tori? Earth to Tori?"

Tori snapped out of it and smiled at Cat. "Hey, sorry I was just thinking about some things."

Cat smiled. "Its okay, c'mon, let's get inside."

Cat brought Tori into the restaurant and leaned in to whisper something in the hostess's ear. She smiled. "Okay, Miss Valentine. I'll take you and your friend to your usual table."

Cat nodded and walked with Tori, trying to suppress her giggles. Unfortunately, she failed to do so. "Cat? What are you laughing about?"

She pulled innocent puppy dog eyes. "Nothing, Tori. I was just thinking of a funny video I was watching earlier today!"

Tori shook her head. She figured the redhead was lying but she didn't press the question. The hostess went away when they were seated and a waitress came over. A bouquet of lilies were given to Tori. She smiled. "Someone asked me to give these to you."

Tori glanced at her companion. "Cat!"

She held her hands up. "Don't look at me!"

She noticed a card attached. It read, "the gayest of flowers ~ J". She recognized the handwriting and laughed. Of course she would use a Glee reference. Especially since it was an episode they had watched together.

Cat smirked. "Just wait, Tori, it'll be awesome!"

She chuckled. "You helped, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Jade gave some ideas so you would like it, but I came up with most of it." She smiled.

Tori laughed. "Well Then, thanks Cat. I really appreciate it." She grinned.

She heard a throat clear. She looked up and smiled at the beauty in front of her. "Cat's going to leave and I'm going to stay." She smiled.

"Okay, bye Cat." She smiled.

"Bye, Tori! Have fun!" Cat grinned, hugged her and left.

Jade took her spot. "Hi, Tori." She greeted shyly.

"Hi, Jade." She smiled. "Nice surprise."

Jade chuckled. "There's more. The next one's my idea. Speaking of which, I'll be right back, okay?" She stood up and left.

Tori waited patiently for her to get back until she heard a very familiar tune. She glanced at the karaoke stage and saw Jade on top of it. She sat back and listened, her eyes fixated on Jade as she began.

_Before I fall too fast_  
><em>Kiss me quick but make it last<em>  
><em>So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye<em>

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
><em>Let the future pass and don't let go<em>  
><em>But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight<em>

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
><em>You've got me laughing while I sing<em>  
><em>You've got me smiling in my sleep<em>  
><em>And I can see this unraveling<em>  
><em>Your love is where I'm falling<em>  
><em>But please don't catch me...<em>

_See this heart won't settle down_  
><em>Like a child running scared from a clown<em>  
><em>I'm terrified of what you do<em>  
><em>My stomach screams just when I look at you<em>

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
><em>Even though you're far from suffocating me<em>  
><em>I can't set my hopes too high<em>  
><em>'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"<em>

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
><em>You've got me laughing while I sing<em>  
><em>You've got me smiling in my sleep<em>  
><em>And I can see this unraveling<em>  
><em>Your love is where I'm falling<em>  
><em>But please don't catch me...<em>

_So now you see why I'm scared_  
><em>I can't open up my heart without a care<em>  
><em>But here I go, It's what I feel<em>  
><em>And for the first time in my life I know it's real<em>

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
><em>You've got me laughing while I sing<em>  
><em>You've got me smiling in my sleep<em>  
><em>And I can see this unraveling<em>  
><em>Your love is where I'm falling<em>  
><em>So please don't catch me<em>

_If this is love please don't break me_  
><em>I'm giving up so just catch me<em>

Tori stood up and gave Jade a standing ovation. Jade smiled and came down from the stage. She gave the mic to the karaoke guy and walked over to Tori. Tori smiled. "Sometimes I forget how talented you are." She went in for a hug.

Jade smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Tori, I know we fight a lot and I know I do these kind of cliches a lot but I love you and I don't care about our fights, I just want you. Let's call this over."

Tori smiled. "Okay, Jade." She kissed her and they ended the night with a joyous visit to Tori's bedroom.


End file.
